


Воскрешение из мёртвых

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Тысячеглазый демон никогда не останется без работы. Даже после того, как умрёт.





	Воскрешение из мёртвых

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — постканон «Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai», в котором Яширо погиб.  
> Логическое продолжения фика «Ещё нет».

      Домеки посчитал эту затею отвратительной сразу, как о ней услышал, но по привычке ничего не сказал: кто он такой, чтобы высказывать своё мнение?  
       _Мертвецам не пристало указывать живым, что делать._  
  
      Он мёртв уже чёртовых пять месяцев, две недели и четыре дня — с тех пор как очнулся в больнице после ранения и узнал, что босса больше нет. Если бы не проклятая слабость, он бы немедленно покончил с собой — как угодно, хоть бы и перерезал горло осколком дурацкой вазы с цветами, например. Но ему хватило сил только столкнуть её с тумбочки, а выдернуть из руки капельницу и дотянуться до более-менее крупного осколка — уже нет. Прибежавший на шум медперсонал засуетился вокруг: что-то лопотали, уговаривая, и косились на него с опаской, а ему хотелось выть от боли и бессилия. Он не хотел жить без  _него_. И не понимал, почему Нанахара или Сугимото ещё не ворвались в палату, чтобы вышибить ему мозги за то, что опять не уберёг босса — лишь потом ему сообщат, что оба легли в той же перестрелке.   
       _А он, Домеки, — до сих пор нет._  
      Вечером к нему неожиданно зашёл Мисуми-сан, и Домеки обрадовался: такая честь, сам вакагашира Дошинкай прервёт его никчёмную жизнь… вернее, прикажет это сделать. Но тот присел на стул возле кровати, тяжело вздохнул и произнес:  
      — Прекрати это, парень. Во-первых, ты не виноват, а во-вторых, Яширо не хотел бы… — Мисуми-сан запнулся, вздохнул ещё тяжелее, и Домеки с вялым удивлением отметил, что он сильно сдал и теперь полностью соответствует тому, как называл его босс — оджи-сан. Мисуми-сан хотел сказать ещё что-то, но махнул рукой и вынул из внутреннего кармана сложенный листок бумаги.  
      — Яширо… прожил ещё три часа… а когда пришёл с сознание, потребовал, чтобы я передал тебе… — записка легла в дрожащие пальцы Домеки, и он промедлил целых полминуты, прежде чем открыть её. На листке была всего одна фраза: «Не вздумай последовать за мной, балда, — живи, понял?»  
      Домеки зажмурился, представив, как босс произносит эту фразу — тягучим ленивым голосом, растягивая своё привычное «бал-да» — и почувствовал, как глаза щиплет солёная влага. Босс оттолкнул его… снова. Запретил идти за собой, как делал это уже не один раз, — как ему казалось, чтобы защитить. Но от этого делалось только больнее.  
       _Любовь никогда не приносила ничего, кроме боли._  
      Домеки усилием воли сморгнул подступившие слёзы и попытался вслушаться в то, что говорил Мисуми-сан:  
      — …тебя ни в чём не обвиняют. Как поправишься — сможешь сам выбрать, как жить дальше: хочешь — оставайся в Шинсейкай, хочешь — попробуй вернуться к нормальной жизни… хотя, ты же палец отчекрыжил, куда тебе в нормальную жизнь!  
      — Сделайте меня пулей*! — внезапно перебил его Домеки. Голос не слушался, слова звучали тихо, задушено, жалко. — Прошу Вас, Мисуми-сама! Я готов на всё, только бы… только…  
      — Сдурел? — Мисуми-сан склонился над ним и гневно сверкнул глазами. — Хочешь, чтобы я нарушил клятву, данную умершему? Или для тебя последняя просьба Яширо ничего не значит? Или он зря тебя из-под пуль вытолкнул?  
      Домеки пристыженно молчал, не в силах возразить на справедливый упрёк, и взгляд собеседника смягчился:  
      — Эх, ты! Думаешь, я не понимаю? Думаешь, что вы встретитесь в Дзигоку или в следующем воплощении? Чудес не бывает, Домеки-кун. Яширо хотел, чтобы ты жил — и ты должен жить. Отпусти его, так будет легче, парень. Уж я-то знаю…  
      Домеки смог лишь кивнуть. Что же, раз такова последняя воля босса — он так и сделает.   
       _Всё равно он сам уже мёртв — какая ему разница, будет ли он лежать в земле или пригодится на что-то другое?_  
  
      Домеки чуть было не сорвался один-единственный раз — когда позвонила Аой и рассказала о странном письме из нотариальной конторы, уведомляющем об открытии солидного банковского счета на её имя. Она спрашивала совета: стоит ли ей принять такой нескромный подарок, или правильнее будет отказаться? Домеки вслушивался в голос сестры в телефонной трубке, а сам вспоминал совсем другой — лениво упрекающий его за пренебрежительное обращение с семьёй. Босс знал, как отблагодарить своего верного пса и любовника: оставь он деньги лично Домеки, тот не взял бы и йены. А так от них невозможно отказаться: Аой наконец-то хватит на приличное образование… Он буркнул в трубку, что деньги она принять может, проигнорировал удивлённые расспросы и робкие приглашения навестить их с матерью, торопливо попрощался и дал отбой. А потом долго колотил в стену кулаком, до крови, до онемения, потому что осознание потери стало как никогда острым. Накричал на прибежавшую дежурную медсестру, едва не вышвырнул из палаты пытавшегося его урезонить врача и потребовал оставить его, чёрт возьми, в покое. А потом всю ночь просидел, глазея в темноту под её призрачный шёпот, успокоившись и уснув только под утро.  
       _И, проснувшись, был рад снова почувствовать себя мёртвым._  
  
      Он не остался в Шинсейкай, но и «в нормальную жизнь» не вернулся. Выйдя из больницы, Домеки встретился с начальством и попросился в одну из мелких группировок, входящих в клан, а на удивлённый вопрос Мисуми-сана откровенно ответил: «Чтобы глаза Вам не мозолить». И тот отпустил, дав отличные рекомендации — Домеки был принят не на роль шестёрки, а стал кем-то вроде смотрящего от Дошинкай. Это обеспечило ему и уважение, и не один косой взгляд, но Домеки было всё равно.   
       _Ведь мертвецу всё безразлично._  
      А потом его новому кумичо пришел в голову гениальный план, как пополнить оскудевший общак и набрать необходимую для ежемесячного взноса** сумму. Нужно всего-то похитить любовника одного влиятельного бизнесмена и потребовать за него выкуп.  
      Сам Домеки идею не одобрил, но вслух ничего не сказал. Пока не увидел этого самого любовника.

      На первый взгляд мальчишка был ничем не примечателен: Домеки ожидал кого-нибудь более женоподобного и холёного, а не тощее недоразумение в драных джинсах, которое на вид даже и совершеннолетним не казалось. Перепуганным парнишка тоже не выглядел, с вызовом зыркнув серыми глазами из-под светлой чёлки на Домеки, вошедшего в дверь склада, где держали заложника. А тот на секунду застыл, а потом коротко спросил старшего из троих, что присматривали за пленником:  
      — Это что?  
      — Как что, Домеки-аники? Заложник это! — удивился тот, а второй тюремщик нервно хохотнул:  
      — Только строптивый больно! Ну ничё, сейчас мы его манерам поучим!   
      Домеки развернувшись, бросил на говорившего холодный взгляд:  
      — Основания?  
      — Сопротивлялся, гадёныш! — зло сплюнул третий и скривился — судя по выражению лица, ткнув языком в шатающийся зуб. Домеки внимательно оглядел всех присутствующих: на правой скуле заложника наливался синевой приличных размеров синяк, а его тюремщики выглядели слегка потрёпанными. Неплохо он их — как для какой-то подстилки!  
       _Хорошо быть живым._    
      — Кумичо разрешал бить заложника? — холодно поинтересовался Домеки. Троица переглянулась.  
      — Нет, аники, бить не разрешал — пока ответ не получим. Мы его просто… того… думали попробовать… с него же не убудет, а ноги раздвигать он привычный! — угодливо ответил старший под неловкие смешки товарищей.  
      Домеки бросил быстрый взгляд на мальчишку: тот побледнел и прикусил губу, но глаза не отвёл. И смотрел так, словно был готов сопротивляться до последнего.  
       _Живым всегда есть что терять._  
      — Предпочитаете мальчиков?  
      — Что вы, аники, и не пробовали никогда! — горячо отнекивался старший, а потом нерешительно облизал губы. — Прощения просим… только о вас болтали, что вы в тюряге сидели и… э-э-э… это дело тоже для вас не внове. Может, подскажете, как правильно, ну… это?..  
      Домеки удивлённо приподнял бровь: эти придурки серьёзно рассчитывают на то, что он им… мастер-класс проведёт? Брошенный мельком взгляд на пленника убедил, что тот по-прежнему смотрит на него — с отчаянным вызовом — а ещё… кого-то ему напоминает.  
       _И сама жизнь бурлит в нём, выплёскиваясь через край._  
      Кажется, мальчишка — нечто большее, чем просто шлюха… да и позволить недоумкам издеваться над заложником не хотелось. Надо бы внушить им мысль, что секс с мужчиной — не такая простая и приятная штука, как принято считать.  
      — Не советую пробовать анальный секс с человеком, который будет сопротивляться, — Домеки сам не ожидал от себя такого менторского тона. — Он не расслабится, и вы просто не сможете в него войти. А примените силу — собственную головку защемите.  
      Трио идиотов переглянулось с вытянутыми лицами, а в глазах мальчишки-заложника отразилось удивление и недоверие.   
      — Но, аники, а как тогда в тюряге опускают? — робко поинтересовался один.  
      — Силой, — усмехнулся Домеки. — Расширяют очко… хм… подручными средствами и пользуются. Вот только сделать это, не порвав человека, не выйдет, — продолжил он, заметив, как напрягся пленник и просветлели лица его охранников. — А порвёте анус — он кровью истечет, если к врачу сразу не отвезти. В тюрьме так и бывает: заметит охрана вовремя — оттащит в лазарет. Не заметит — утром тащит уже в морг.   
      — Вон оно как… — почесал в затылке старший из охраны. — А калечить пока не велено, пока любовничек его на выкуп не согласится.  
      — Да ну его, семпай, — подхватил второй охранник. — С бабами оно куда проще!  
      А не такие они и идиоты… наверное. Домеки вновь глянул на пленника: тот кривил губы, чтобы не ухмыльнуться, на лице так и читалось облегчение. Но не благодарность — а ведь Домеки спас его от пускания по кругу неумехами, которые действительно могли серьёзно покалечить.  
       _Неужели он тоже считает, что быть живым — того не стоит?_    
      — Вот и хорошо, — Домеки, собственно, и не ждал слов благодарности, прекрасно понимая чувства пленника. — И оставьте заложника в покое, пока не выйдет на связь… как там зовут того человека?  
      — Асами Рюичи, аники!  
      И Домеки замер, осознавая глубину задницы, в которую они влипли. Впрочем, его это касалось меньше всего.   
       _Наконец он получит возможность умереть по-настоящему._

Вот теперь всё стало на свои места: Домеки понял, почему лицо заложника кажется ему знакомым. Сразу вспомнился тот визит босса в «Шион», его встреча с давним любовником — одним из, Домеки никогда не волновали многочисленные бывшие босса, — и случайно увиденный чужой поцелуй.  
       _Мальчишку звали Такаба Акихито, и он был сама жизнь._  
      Ещё не поздно было пойти к кумичо, потребовать от него вернуть заложника с извинениями — и тот бы к Домеки прислушался… Хотя, нет: требование выкупа уже отправлено, и ничто не спасёт глупцов, посягнувших на то, что принадлежит Асами Рюичи. Денег им не видать, как собственных ушей без зеркала, а вот гнев Асами группировка на себе вскоре испытает — в полном объёме.  
       _Теперь все они мертвы. Только никто ещё этого не понял._  
      — Оставьте нас, — бросил Домеки охране, и те вытаращились на него:  
      — Но босс сказал…  
      — Пленник прикован наручниками к трубе, сбежать он не может, и я не собираюсь его отпускать. Какие будут возражения?  
      — Никаких, аники! — забормотала троица, медленно пятясь к выходу. Кажется, они подумали, что Домеки сам решил развлечься…  
       _Вот глупцы — разве у мертвецов есть желания?_  
      Когда охрана оставила их наедине, пленник впервые нарушил молчание:  
      — Я тебя помню. Ты приходил как-то в «Шион» с тем… якудза…  
      В воздухе так и повисло непроизнесённое «педиком». Инстинкт самосохранения у Такабы Акихито серьёзно барахлил.  
      — Это он приказал меня похитить, да? Специально, чтобы позлить Асами? У них что-то было, ведь так?  
      Домеки пристально разглядывал его: мальчишка ведь боялся, отчаянно, до дрожи боялся того, что с ним могут тут сделать, но не переставал дерзить. Похоже, именно за это Асами Рюичи и держал его рядом с собой.  
       _Только жизнь позволяет себе быть дерзкой в безвыходной ситуации._  
      — Ответы на твои вопросы: «нет», «нет» и «да». Босс предпочитал зарабатывать деньги с помощью мозгов, а не вымогательства.  
      Глаза мальчишки изумлённо округлились. Ничего удивительного: Домеки сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
      — То есть, это не он? — осторожно уточнил Такаба. — Ты о нём так говоришь, будто он умер…  
       _Умер, умер, умер. И запретил следовать за собой. Запретил умирать полностью. Чтобы наказать за любовь._  
      — Почти полгода, как… — вырвалось у Домеки, и он ощутил почти облегчение от этого признания. Может, Мисуми-сан прав, и нужно просто отпустить?  
      — О… мне жаль! — Такаба искренне огорчился. — Значит, у тебя новый босс, и это он придумал, что похитить меня — классная идея?  
      Домеки разделял его сарказм.  
      — Он мне не босс. А его идея — самая худшая из возможных.  
      — Ага. И спорим, что это — последнее, что он провернёт в своей жизни? — неожиданно зло прищурился Такаба, и тут же ответил на безмолвный вопрос Домеки: — Асами это просто так не оставит. Никакого выкупа он платить не будет, свои люди у него везде, и я почти уверен, что он уже знает, где я. А когда он сюда придёт, то его люди вынесут всех, даже если меня никто не тронет. А если тронет… — его голос дрогнул, но мальчишка взял себя в руки и продолжил: — Тогда все, кто выживет, мертвецам позавидуют…  
       _Глупо завидовать мёртвым._  
      — Тебя это… восхищает? — не удержался от любопытства Домеки. Его бы такое точно восхитило… ещё полгода назад. Кажется, среди любовников босса никогда не было заурядных людей, и Асами — не исключение.  
      — Ну-у-у… я просто хорошо его знаю, — Такаба неожиданно смутился. — И так уже было… пару раз… Ты не представляешь, какой это всемогущий ублюдок. И собственник каких ещё поискать!  
      Домеки впервые в жизни услышал, как кого-то ругают с нежностью в голосе. Высокие, высокие отношения. И, наверняка, — полностью взаимные.   
      И кого-то это ему напоминает…  
       _«Как же бесит это твоё умение испортить момент!»_  
      Домеки вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний, и вновь глянул на Такабу. Тот отвернулся, прикусив губу — словно решался на что-то.  
      — Я так подумал, что просить, чтобы ты меня отпустил, — глупо, так? — Домеки лишь кивнул в ответ. — Жаль. В смысле, я понимаю, что у тебя будут неприятности, только… когда придут люди Асами, тебя убьют. Ты мне кажешься довольно неплохим человеком, и не хотелось, чтобы…   
      Домеки застыл — это были самые невероятные слова в его жизни. Кто-то действительно считал его неплохим человеком, который достоин продолжать жить. Это было почти приятно.   
       _Жаль, что я уже мёртв._  
      — И… спасибо, что отпугнул тех придурков… Я… не в восторге, когда меня пытаются… ну, ты понял… — Домеки с удивлением смотрел на покрасневшего до ушей Такабу, которому почему-то казалось важным оправдаться перед случайным человеком. — Я не шлюха какая-нибудь… и вообще с мужиками никогда… пока…  
      — …пока ты не встретил настолько особенного человека, что его пол значения не имеет?  
      Теперь пришла очередь Такабы удивляться. Он даже открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но промолчал, и Домеки почти был уверен, что этим вопросом был бы: «И ты… тоже, да?»  
      А потом дверь с грохотом распахнулась.  
  
      Первым порывом было выхватить оружие, вторым — встать перед Такабой, прикрыв его от возможного выстрела… как оказалось, преждевременно: это были всего лишь охранники.   
      — Ох, у нас проблемы, аники! Склад окружён людьми Асами!  
      «Думали меня этим удивить?» — Домеки почти уже произнёс эти слова, но старший в троице вдруг выпалил:  
      — Уходим! Хватаем мальчишку, а если будут угрожать — вышибем ему мозги!  
       _Так не терпится умереть?_  
      — Нет.  
      — Но, аники, мы же так сдохнем, как крысы в ловушке!  
      — Мы в любом случае сдохнем. Только… если заложник будет цел и невредим — легко и быстро, а если пострадает — медленно и мучительно.  
      Кажется, они ему не поверили… переглянулись, словно договариваясь между собой, и…  
      — Извиняй, аники, но своя шкура дороже!  
       _Вы действительно хотите потягаться с мертвецом?_  
      Домеки ещё в полицейской академии считался лучшим стрелком выпуска — у троицы неудачников шансов не было. Осталось сделать немногое: освободить Такабу от наручников, затолкать в какой-нибудь укромный угол, где его не зацепит рикошет, дождаться людей Асами и, наконец, освободиться. Он ведь честно пытался исполнить последнюю волю босса… почти — сегодня ему просто… скажем, не повезло…   
      — Убери от него руки. Медленно.  
      Домеки быстро глянул через плечо. Периметр склада занимали незнакомые люди, двигаясь быстро и чётко — приятный глазу профессионализм. Возглавлял их…  
      — Асами! — радостно воскликнул Такаба и, рванувшись было к любовнику, скривился от боли — совсем забыл о наручниках.   
      Домеки медленно и плавно вставил ключ в замок, освободил мальчишку и развернулся лицом к пришедшим. Этого момента он ждал почти полгода. Сейчас его…  
      Его нетерпеливо дёрнули за рукав, и Домеки невольно обернулся к Такабе. Тот смотрел во все глаза — хмурясь и недоумевая.  
      — Эй! Ты что, серьёзно хочешь умереть, да?  
       _А говорят, жизнь и смерть никогда не поймут друг друга._  
      — Акихито! — забавно, что на лице Асами, словно в зеркале, отразились эмоции его любовника. — Быстрее сюда!  
      Домеки позволил себе улыбнуться и, не удержавшись, одним движением встрепал непокорные светлые волосы — мягкие, почти как у…   
      — Не трогай его! — будь он жив, это тигриное рычание могло бы и напугать… А так…  
      Такаба всё ещё смотрел на него, словно приглашал с собой — туда, где жизнь. Домеки лишь покачал головой, прошептав «спасибо» одними губами — благодаря за доверие и возможность прикоснуться к чужой, недоступной для него радости, — и уловил краем глаза движение.   
      Кажется, он переоценил свои снайперские таланты… но рефлексы остались на высоте: он успел прикрыть растерявшегося мальчишку собой, пока люди Асами решетили пулями недобитого им же человека. Домеки сполз вниз, несмотря на отчаянные попытки Такабы его удержать; тот звал его и чуть ли не приказывал не сметь умирать, чёрт тебя возьми! Глупый… совсем не понимает…  _  
Умирать, когда ты уже мёртв, совсем не больно._

 __

Эпилог.

      Первым, что Домеки увидел, открыв глаза, была широкоплечая фигура Асами Рюичи в небрежно накинутом поверх костюма белом халате.  
      — Я тебя вспомнил, — заявил Асами без излишних предисловий, и Домеки неудержимо захотелось побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Дежавю — последнее, что ему было нужно в этой жизни. Как и пробуждение на больничной койке… опять.  
       _Неужели нельзя просто позволить мне окончательно умереть?_  
      — И я связался с Мисуми Такахито… он мне рассказал, что случилось… — Асами смотрел куда-то в стену поверх головы Домеки задумчивым взглядом. — Да… жаль Яширо… мозги у него были что надо…  
      «И задница тоже ничего». Эту часть фразы Асами тактично вслух не произнёс, но Домеки был уверен, что могущественный бизнесмен именно это подразумевал.  
      — Такаба тоже рассказал мне кое-что интересное, — продолжил Асами, опять переведя свой взгляд на Домеки, и тот почувствовал себя букашкой, которую разглядывают в микроскоп. — Ты действительно искал смерти, не так ли?  
      — Я… уже… мёртв… — кто заставил губы и язык шевелиться, чтобы произнести вслух то, что Домеки никогда бы не озвучил? Неужели он сам?  
      — Хм… — Асами так внимательно смотрел на него, словно видел впервые. — Ты… производишь впечатление, Домеки-кун. У меня есть к тебе предложение.  
       _Что может заинтересовать мертвеца?_  
      — Мне нужен телохранитель для Такабы. Которому можно доверять и который не посмотрит на него, как… на сексуальный объект, — Асами придвинулся ближе, и в его глазах полыхнуло янтарное пламя. — Думаю… что сила тысячеглазого демона*** — как раз то, что мне требуется.  
      Домеки вздрогнул, но взгляда не отвёл. Неужели Асами не понимает, что однажды он уже потерял самое дорогое в жизни из-за своей некомпетентности? Кто же доверит такому человеку своё собственное сокровище?  
      Осознание пришло внезапно, словно озарив вспышкой молнии: Асами всё понял правильно. И дал шанс понять самому Домеки: только он способен защитить то, что кому-то дороже всего на свете, потому что хорошо знает, каково это — потерять. И никогда не покусится на чужое, зная, как неприятно, когда трогают твоё. И будет отстаивать порученное его заботам сокровище до последнего.  
       _Того, кто уже мёртв, не остановит даже смерть._  
      — Я не требую ответа прямо сейчас, — сказал Асами на прощание. — Мисуми-сан согласен на то, чтобы ты перешёл ко мне… если тебя беспокоит этот момент. Я дам тебе достаточно времени на размышления, Домеки-кун.  
      Домеки только и смог смежить веки в знак согласия.  
      А через минуту недоверчиво распахнул глаза, заслышав странный шум в коридоре. Сквозь щель в неплотно прикрытой двери было видно Такабу Акихито, громким свистящим шёпотом отчитывающего своего грозного любовника:  
      — …что, угрожал раненому? Ну, ты всё-таки ублюдок! Ему и так несладко, он любимого человека не так давно потерял, под пулю вместо меня полез, а ты… Сколько можно ко всякому столбу меня ревновать? Ты… ты…  
      — …я тоже тебя люблю, Акихито.   
      Домеки отвел взгляд от целующейся парочки — такое зрелище давно его не смущало, но подглядывать ему никогда не нравилось.   
       _Чужая любовь — не для глаз мёртвого демона._  
  
      Он даже не будет раздумывать, принимать ли предложение Асами. Такабу Акихито нельзя назвать самым прекрасным человеком в мире, как босса, и Домеки вряд ли испытает к нему что-то свыше обычной человеческой симпатии. Но это никогда не будет иметь значения. Пока есть шанс прикоснуться к свету жизни хотя бы кончиками пальцев — Домеки его не упустит. И босс его прекрасно поймёт: он сам так часто пытался пригреться у чужого огня, неуклюже стараясь ничего не разрушить и ни на что не претендуя… Босс поймёт… и когда-нибудь простит… и тогда обязательно позовет Домеки за собой… А пока… пока он может позволить себе на какое-то время воскреснуть из мёртвых — и сама жизнь поможет ему в этом. Ему будет чем заняться.  
       _У тысячеглазого демона всегда найдётся то, что нужно защищать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Пуля на один раз» (teppoudama) — убийца-смертник  
> ** Каждый месяц группировка якудза обязана выплатить определённую сумму со своих прибылей вышестоящей группировке клана.  
> *** Игра слов: именно это в переводе с японского означает полное имя Домеки.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Пуля на один раз» (teppoudama) — убийца-смертник  
> ** Каждый месяц группировка якудза обязана выплатить определённую сумму со своих прибылей вышестоящей группировке клана.  
> *** Игра слов: именно это в переводе с японского означает полное имя Домеки.


End file.
